1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot picking system, a control device and a method of manufacturing a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a picking technique of taking out a corresponding work from a stocker in which works having the same shape such as bolts are randomly accommodated and holding the corresponding work. A robot picking system using a picking technique is disclosed in JP 2011-183537 A. The robot picking system inspects a holding state of a work taken out by a robot, and supplies only works in which an inspection result satisfies a certain condition to a next process.